


Pollen

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, plasmashipping, request, trans!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: anon gave me a prompt for sec pollen so.





	Pollen

They pair made their way through the field, Kai kicking at some of the purple flowers in the clearing; yellow pollen rising up and making Kai grimace in response.  
The flowers didn’t smell bad persay, rather sweet actually. He was just tired of this mission and couldn’t wait to get back home to the dojo.

Kai was pulled out of his thoughts when Jay sneezed; Turning and shooting the boy an apologetic look.  
“Sorry?” He offered, Jay rolling his eyes in response with a sniffle.  
Honestly it was a miracle Jay had been silent for so long during their trek through the flowers.

“What even are these anyway?” Jay started, stopping to crouch down at the odd flowers; even plucking one up and inspecting it closer.  
“I haven’t seen these anywhere else in Ninjago.” He continued, Kai stopping and staring at the blue ninja.

“Do you really care?” Kai replied, a slight agitation building up in his stomach.  
Wiping his palms against his pants he realised he was sweating. When did it get so warm? They weren’t even running.

“Just because you can’t appreciate beauty doesn’t mean I can’t, Kai. I have a poet's soul!”   
“And an idiots brain.” Came the unamused response, Kai feeling his knees start staking under his weight.  
WIth a soft huff he crouched down on his haunches; trying to catch his suddenly winded breath.

“Think ‘m getting sick.” Kai mused aloud before Jay could respond, pulling off his mask to rub at his face in slight frustration.   
He couldn’t be getting a random boner in the middle of the field with one of his best friends and possible long time crush.

“Maybe w- you could rest for a bit?” Came a shaky reply; Kai glancing up from his hand to note Jay was now fully sitting, eyes downcast and Kai almost thought he saw a blush under the hem of the blue hood.

“Alright.” Kai agreed, moving to sit and pull his knees to his chest; trying to hide his growing semi.  
There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two. Kai trying to take deep breaths to calm down and only ending up with a foggier mind.

  
The fire elemental curled up on himself slightly, hands clenching and unclenching his fingers in the plant life underneath him. Trying to focus on the sweet smell that was now covering his hands.

The uncomfortable feeling of sweat starting to drip down his back made him shiver, pulling off his satchel and reaching to untie his gi, pulling off his shirt only to toss it on the ground next to him.

  
“What are you doing!?” Jay almost squealed, Kai only lazily looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s hot.” He stated, digging in his bag to pull out a bottle of water, taking a drink before letting it simply pour over his face and chest in an attempt to cool off. Oblivious to Jays eyes following a particular droplet trailing down his collarbone.

Leaning back Kai huffs a sigh, eyes fluttering open to finally notice Jays eyes on him.  
“Thirsty?” Kai assumed, holding out the bottle. Jay holding back a more than inappropriate comment as he shook his head violently; not trusting his voice and his suddenly cotton dry mouth.

Kai only shrugging it off and putting away his bottle, noting the sticky residue on his hands from the flowers below.  
He paused, rubbing together fingers and thumb in curiosity before gently raising two fingers into his mouth.  
A sickly sweet taste exploded in his mouth and shot a bolt of arousal through his system; a choked off moan slipping from his throat.

He was caught off guard by the sudden weight that had pounced onto his lap; chapped lips pressing against his throat and Jays hips grinding against his own.  
A confused, choked out moan as his hands squeezed tightly on Jays hips, pulling the boy against him roughly.

“You’re a tease-” Jay mumbled against the skin. Biting and sucking dark red and purple marks into the skin as Kais head spun.  
“I- I wasn’t-” Kai stuttered, being cut off when Jay pulled him into a kiss; both of them continuing to rut against each other.

Kai trying desperately to try and catch his breath, try and figure out any coherent words to say. Moving his own lips down Jays jaw and mouthing much more gently at the sensitive skin.  
“I love you.” He groaned softly against the lightning ninjas neck, pulling Jay tighter against him with a moan.

For a moment Jay seemed to slow down, hands gently cupping Kais cheeks and pulling him into a much calmer kiss.  
“Y’mean it...?” Jay asked gently, Kais eyes fluttering open to meet the piercing gaze of the lightning elemental.

“Yeah? Yeah…”  
“Me too.”

Jay pressed another gentle kiss to Kais lips; moving his hips in a slow circular motion. Kai choking out another groan as his hands slid up Jays shirt, untying the shirt and letting the material open and droop around Jays arms.  
Kais hands trailing up the boys stomach and groping his chest.

Warm hands continued to wander over Jays body as they rhymically rutted against each other,   
Hands settling to tightly squeeze Jays hips as Kai let out a breathy moan. Pressing his face into the crook of Jays neck.

“God, Can I fuck you? Please- I just- fuck…” he whined pathetically, voice cracking as his nails dug into the soft skin of Jays hips.  
“Please.” Jay breathed out, scrambling out of Kais reach to start pulling off his pants wildly.  
“Wait- wait fuck do you have-” Despite his concerns, Kai moved to kneel and push his pants around his waist.  
“I’m on the pill it’s cool.”  
“Wh-”  
“Helps with cramps.” Jay stated bluntly, finally managing to pull off the offending fabric around his legs. It was his turn to be surprised at the sudden weight of Kai shoving him down into the flowers with a soft thump. A mix of petals and pollen swirling into the air.

Flushed red faces inches apart; Jay shivering at the feeling of Kais erection against his thigh. A short few thrusts against the skin that had Kai taking a shuddering breath.  
Jay huffing slightly in frustration as he wrapped his legs around Kai, a pathetic whine to urge the other to just hurry up.

Kai was slow, gentle despite Jays insistent whining and pulling and despite the primal urge to just fuck Jay into the grass.  
Holding still once fully pressed against Jay, a shaky sigh as he leaned forwards, peppering Jays face with gentle kisses as his hands trail along Jays thighs, up his stomach to kneed and paw at Jays chest.

“Fah… fuck… you’re good with ah-! y-your hands...” Jay groaned softly, arching off the ground and into Kai. A loud moan ripping from his throat as Kai started slow, steady thrusts.   
Kai only humming a response as he pulled Jay upwards, rocking the boy in his lap rhymically with his face still buried in the crook of Jays neck, breathing in the scene of his lover.

Jay only able to claw his hands down the fire elementals back, static starting to build between the two. Kai biting down on the sensitive skin of Jays neck as his hips began to speed up.  
Fucking up into Jay who could only hold on as his legs started to shake; soft moans and praise spilling from him as he threaded his hand through Kais hair and pulled.

“God don’t stop- please haa…! You feel so good so so so good please please please-!”  
“I won’t baby, I won’t. God you feel s-so good, look so pretty just for me, fuck…!”  
Jay gasping for breath as his toes curled; nails digging so deep as to draw a few droplets of blood. Eyes rolling back as his hips started to stutter.  
Kai quickly taking over, grabbing tightly to Jays hips and continuing to bounce the boy on his dick.

Jay choking out a sob as the spring in his stomach snapped, curling forwards and clinging desperately to Kai. His hands sliding for purchase over what he could reach as Kai continued to fuck into him with short, sharp thrusts as he chased his own finish.  
Smothering his own satisfied groan with Jays mouth as his grip became tight, a pathetic whine pulled from his lips as he came.

Bouncing the poor overstimulated ninja on his lap a few more times before slowing to a grind, Jay groaning at heat that filled his stomach. The two falling back against discarded clothing and the flowers in exhaustion. Heavy breaths as they tried to process what the actual fuck just happened.

“Hey Kai…?”  
“Mhmm?”  
“Did you like...uh… mean what you said.”  
There was a beat of silence, anxiety cooling in Jays stomach as Kai gingerly pulled out.  
Said anxiety melting away at the warm hand cupping his face and a gentle kiss pressed to his lips.  
“Yeah.”

Jay couldn’t help but smother a smile into Kais shoulder.  
“Cool.”


End file.
